Edward from Enterprise by 2brown-eyes
by Words of Love for Meli
Summary: Bella had no intention of going to her high school reunion, but she promised her friend she would. What would have been a grim night became much more interesting when Edward from Enterprise came on the scene.
**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Dedicated to Melistories**

 **Edward from Enterprise**

 **By 2brown-eyes**

 **Summary:**

 **Bella had no intention of going to her high school reunion, but she promised her friend she would. What would have been a grim night became much more interesting when Edward from Enterprise came on the scene**.

I am not going.

I am not going

I am not…

"You're going," Alice, my oldest and dearest friend, insisted, breaking through my thoughts.

Did I mention annoying? Because that would describe her to a 'T' as well.

"Alice." I turned away from the mirror to look at her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, you've got to go because I can't." She pointed at her very pregnant belly.

"I hated high school. Why on earth would I go back willingly? You were my only friend there and if you're not going then I'm not going."

"But if you don't go, how will you ever find out the dirt? Like is perfect Tanya no longer perfect because she's no longer a size 0, or does Emmett McCarty have a beer belly and lives in his parents' basement. Not to mention is James not there because he's some dude's bitch in prison." Alice's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Or we can leave the past in the past, where it should stay. I don't care about any of those people, why should you? They weren't very nice to you either," I pointed out.

"I know and if my doctor had given me clearance to fly, I would be there. You want to know why? Because we look damn good. Well, right now, you do." She paused to rest her hand on her swollen belly. "We're successful and not the ugly ducklings we once were. I want you to walk in there with your head held high and show them that Bella Swan is now a Swan," she declared.

"I've always been a Swan according to my surname," I quipped with a snicker.

"Ugh, you know what I mean." She rolled her eyes. "Look at you in that dress, you look hot."

"I look like a slut, saying 'come get it.'" I tugged on the too-short skirt; the neckline plunged between my breasts.

 _Way too much skin._

"You do not. Jasper!" she yelled for her husband, making me cringe at her volume.

I could hear him running down the hall right before he crashed through the door, causing me to quickly step backward to avoid being hit.

"What's wrong? Is it time?" he panted, looking frantic. His glasses hung crookedly on his face.

"No, it's not time. Does Bella's dress say, 'Come and get it?'" Alice waved her hand toward me.

Jasper looked confused as he eyed me up and down. "Um …Yes."

"Told ya," I sang.

"Jasper," Alice snapped and tossed a pillow at him.

He became flustered and turned bright pink then glanced at me again. "Yes…I mean No. Dang it, Ali, why are you asking me? Can't you go out and ask someone else?"

"Like at a street corner?" I smirked.

"Yes…" Jasper agreed. His eyes widened and he stammered when Alice gave him a sharp look. "No… Definitely no. I…you girls are going to drive me crazy. I'm going back to my game," he huffed, leaving the room quickly.

The door closed, and Alice and I burst into a fit of giggles—I collapsed on the bed beside her.

"Poor, Jasper. That was just mean, Alice." I tried to get myself under control.

"Oh…I think I just peed a little," Alice gasped as her laughter came to a sudden stop.

"Ewww, T.M.I., Ali." I shook my head.

"Please reconsider? Isn't there a little part of you that wants to go back and say 'look at me now, bitches'?" Alice rested her head on my shoulder.

I thought of the girl I once was, wearing glasses with thick lenses, my hair was out of control due to the humidity, making me look like a troll doll. I wasn't overweight but I wasn't skinny either. I was the class nerd, which was also another mark against me.

Today, I looked like another person. I had Lasik surgery so I no longer needed glasses. My hair, thanks to a great stylist I found, tamed the beast into soft waves with subtle red highlights. I still wasn't skinny, but I had curves that I didn't have in high school. My mother said I was a late bloomer and boy, did my boobs bloom.

While in college, I developed a few software programs that I sold off—giving me financial security. I didn't have to work, but I still did to keep busy. Alice and I started an Internet Café in the Northend of Boston, five years ago—today we had three others spread across the city. We would never be multi-millionaires from the stores but we were doing well for ourselves.

"All right, I'll go. But you better not have that baby while I'm gone." I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror one more time.

"Yay! I promised to keep my knees together until you're back." She crossed her heart.

 **EfE**

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Jake closed the rental car's hood with a smack.

"Bad news, first." I sighed.

I had rented a car from Enterprise atthe Port Angeles airport. I only got half-way to Forks before smoke started billowing out of the hood and it died at the side of the road. I called a tow truck and to my surprise, Jake came to my rescue—he was the son of my father's best friend. And despite being two years younger than me, he acted like my big brother, protecting me from some of the bullies when I was at the school. Too bad he went to another school district, though.

"This car isn't going anywhere in the next few days, not without a ton of work." He smiled apologetically.

"Great. What's the good news?" I frowned.

"That it's Enterprise's problem to deal with. Call them to have them pick it up and drop off a new car to you." He shrugged.

I dialed the number on my paperwork and waited for someone to answer. Hopefully, it would be someone other than the airhead that helped me before.

"Good afternoon, this is Enterprise, Edward speaking. How may I help you today?" The warm, velvety voice soothed my irritation.

"Hi, Edward. My name is Bella Swan. I left with a car from your place about two hours ago. Half-way between Forks and Port Angeles, it broke down on the side of the road," I explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Were you hurt?" I was surprised he was concerned about me.

"I'm fine. But the car is dead at the moment," I answered.

"Are you still on the side of the road?"

"No, I had it towed to Black's Bump 'N Grind. But now I'm stuck without a car," I responded.

I could hear the clicking of a keyboard and a disgruntled sigh. "Miss, can you tell me what type of car you rented?"

"What type of car? It's blue and…" I glanced at Jake.

He gave me an amused look. "It's a 2015 Nissan Juke."

"A 2015 Neon Junk," I repeated.

Jake's shoulders started to shake with laughter. "Nissan Juke," he said again.

"Sorry, Nissan Juke. I don't speak Car and Driver." I flushed with embarrassment.

"You many not have been to far off." Edward sighed. "I owe you another apology, Ma'am, the car that you were given was slated to go to our mechanics. We'll have another one brought out to you and you'll be compensated for your trouble."

"Thank you, when can I expect a new car," I asked.

"Unfortunately, it may take awhile to get one there. I can probably get a car to you in about four hours." His sincere tone made it hard for me to get mad him.

"Okay. Thank you." I hung up.

"Wonderful, this is a complication that I didn't need. How late is fashionably late," I grumbled.

"You're asking me? I'll tell you what, Bella Boop, I'll bring you to your hotel and then give you a lift to the reunion. Have the car dropped off there?" Jake suggested.

"Do you think that they will do that?"

"I don't see why not. They should be bending over backward to please you. Isn't their whole slogan that they'll pick you up wherever you need them?" Jake snorted in disgust.

I called them back and Edward once again answered.

"Hi, Edward, this Bella Swan calling back. I would like to ask if the new car can be dropped off at The Lodge in Forks. My high school reunion is tonight, and I'd rather not miss it," I inquired politely.

"That should be no problem, Miss Swan," he agreed readily.

"Thank you. Is it possible to get the name of the person dropping it off, so I can notify the desk?"

"I'll be dropping the car off myself. My name is Edward Cullen."

I felt a small thrill of pleasure knowing that I'll be meeting the man behind the voice.

"Thank you, Edward, and please call me Bella." I felt flustered, Jake shot me a strange look.

"You're welcome. I'll meet you tonight," he promised.

"What was that about? You look all moony-eyed after a phone call," Jake asked after I hung up the phone.

"Nothing. He was just very nice." I shrugged.

"Sure, sure." He smirked.

 **EfE**

"All right, how do I look?" I pulled down on the skirt of the dress Alice picked out for me. I still thought it was too provocative.

"You look hot. Why if I wasn't married…oaff." Jake rubbed his ribs where Leah elbowed him.

"You'd what?" Leah crossed her arm over her pregnant belly.

"Watch reruns of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ every night," I teased.

Leah cracked a smile and laughed. "He would starve too."

"Thank you for the ride, guys." I stepped out of the back of Jake's Bunny or was it Rabbit.

"Call, if you need a ride," Jake insisted, restarting his car and driving away.

I entered the lobby and noticed a table set up, with two girls and one guy, sitting behind it.

"Sorry, the restaurant is closed for Class of 2006 reunion." I recognized Tanya Denali. The other two were Jessica Stanley Newton and Mike Newton.

Alice will be disappointed. Our Prom Queen was still stick thin, and I noticed a large rock glittering on her left hand. However, her skin did have an unnatural orange glow.

"I was in that class is this where I check in?" I calmly walked up to the table. I wasn't going to let her intimate me like she did years ago.

The three of them looked me up and down with small frowns. Well, the girls were, Mike looked like he was about to start drooling.

 _Gross_

"I don't recognize you." Jessica had noticed her husband's response and was glaring at me. She had gained weight but I was pretty sure she was pregnant. I wasn't about to ask in fear that I would be wrong.

"Bella Swan." I was pleased when I noticed their eyes widen in shock.

"Really. Bella, you look—" Tanya trailed off, I could tell she didn't want to say anything nice.

"Smokin'," Mike finished for her.

Jessica pouted and glared at him—then she turned and focused her glare on me. "You must have had a ton of work done." She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Only laser eye surgery to fix my vision," I answered sweetly as her scowl deepened.

"Here is your nametag. I can already tell you'll probably win most changed." Tanya handed me the I.D with condescending smirk.

"That's unless Mary Alice decides to grace us with her presence or is she still too larger than life to join us?" Jessica shared a glance with Tanya.

"Alice stayed at home with her husband, her baby is due any day or else she would be here. And it could be very possible I might be most changed, but I can tell that you two bitches haven't changed a bit." I defended my friend.

"Burn." Mike snickered.

"I guess you won't be needing your guest pass tonight since you're all alone." Something in Tanya's patronizing tone irked me.

"Actually, Edward is meeting me here. Be a doll and point him in my direction," I responded and walked away.

I don't know why I said it like that. I made it sound like this guy, Edward, was my boyfriend. I had no clue what he looked like or if he was even married. He could be old enough to be my father or even my grandfather for all I know.

Also, if he announces he's from Enterprise, I'll look like a fool.

I mingled with my classmates, and although most of them seemed nice and welcoming, I started to feel like the odd person out. It seemed as if I was the only one that wasn't married, pregnant, or already had children.

I glanced at the doorway a few times for any signs of Edward. I wished I knew what he looked like so I could head him off before Tanya and Jessica got to him. But for all I knew he might like girls like those bitches.

"Bella, do you remember me?" A guy towered in front of me, with curly brown hair and dimples, next to him was a gorgeous, blonde woman our age in a wheelchair.

I glanced at his nametag. "Hi, Emmett, good to see you, again," I said politely.

"Is it?" He looked perplexed and little ashamed. "I was horrible to you in high school and I owe you a big apology."

"That's okay, Emmett," I smiled because I could tell he was genuine.

"No, it isn't. I hope you can forgive for acting like a jerk." He frowned sadly.

"I can forgive you because I can tell that you're genuine." I accepted his apology.

Emmett smiled back. "I would like you to meet my wife, Rose." He gestured to the lady beside him.

"Hi, Rose," I smiled and held out my hand and shook hers.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella. Thank you for forgiving, Em. We both became changed people after my accident, and I know one of his biggest regrets is that he used to be a bully in high school." She seemed very sweet.

"I'm sorry to hear about your accident, Rose, but I'm glad you turned over a new leaf, Emmett."

Emmett looked past me and groaned. "Great, I wish I could say others have learned the errors of their ways. If you'd excuse us."

I turned to see Tanya and Jessica headed towards me with matching wicked grins while Mike wandered off toward the bar.

"So, Bella, where is this elusive Edward? We're starting to think you made him up or something." Tanya eyed me like a snake ready to strike.

I never understood why she hated me so much, but she always seemed to go out of her way to make my life miserable.

"He'll be here." I looked behind her at the entry way.

A tall, handsome, auburn-haired man in a gray suit stood looking around the room searching for someone. Angela Webber Cheney appeared at his side, she searched for a moment then pointed her finger at me.

At least it was Angela, she was shy in school and kept to herself. If anyone ran into Edward first, I'm glad it was her.

"Here he's is now. Excuse me." I tried to skirt around them.

"That's Edward?" Jessica's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"You must introduce us to your boyfriend." Tanya was on my heels.

I met Edward halfway across the room.

"Hi, I'm Edward from Enterprise…"

I cut him off as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms automatically wrapped around me.

"Please play along, I'll do anything," I begged.

I pulled back and was momentarily distracted by his green eyes that were regarding at me with confusion. He looked down and narrowed in on my nametag—I swear I saw him grimace.

"So you're Bella's boyfriend?" Jessica chirped. She eyed him up and down and looked insanely jealous.

He glanced past me at them as his eyes narrowed slightly. He moved me to his side but kept his arm around my waist.

"Yes, this is Edward. Edward, this is Jessica and Tanya," I introduced them nervously.

"Ladies." His voice was cool and detached.

"So you do exist. Jess and I were thinking you were a figment of our dear friend Bella's imagination. You know how some girls like to make up boyfriends, as they did in high school. Oh wait…that was Mary Alice. So, Edward, tell us, how does a guy like you, wind up with a girl like Bella here?" Tanya couldn't hide her disdain as she glanced at me.

"Are you insulting me?" he asked harshly.

Tanya's smile dropped and her eyes grew alarmed. "No…you misunderstood me. If you knew what she looked like in high school, you wouldn't be with her."

"I don't think I misunderstood you. You're taken me for a shallow man, hung up on something as stupid as appearances, like an adolescent high school drama queen. Awfully judgemental for someone who looks like she's an orange crayon." Edward response was so biting that Tanya shrank in her spot; Jessica had disappeared altogether.

"Bella here is a beautiful individual, inside and out, and I'm lucky that I get to call her my girlfriend. Now if you excuse us, we're on our way out." He guided me to the door.

We passed shocked looking classmates; a few smiled, and someone in the room started clapping.

 _Did this just happen?_

 _Did something actually work out in my favor?_

"Thank you..."

He started to shake his head and was looking at the reflection in the window of the door. Tanya had followed us out to the lobby and was staring with hatred at our backs.

Next thing I knew, Edward's lips were on mine. It was no mere peck either, his tongue plunged into my mouth and his hands squeezed my butt. I felt the kiss flame through my body and my toes curled.

He pulled back and grinned lazily, his eyes glazed over in lust. "I missed you, love."

 _Holy cow…what did I get myself into?_

We walked silently out to a silver car and he opened the passenger door for me. He then got in and started the motor, but didn't touch the shift. He got out his wallet and seemed to be looking for something.

"Thank you so much for helping me out. I'm sorry for springing that on you. I guess I owe you an explanation for dragging you into that mess." I broke the ice.

"Believe it or not, it has happened before. All types of reunions, sometimes I think we should rent people to pose as dates." He smirked. "You don't need to explain anything, I can already guess. You were the class outcast because you were a nerd or went through an awkward stage."

"Am I wearing a neon sign." I pulled off the tag and tossed it on the floor of the car.

"I've seen worse." Edward handed over a picture he found in his wallet.

There were two boys standing side by side. I recognized a young Edward from his hair color and his green eyes. He had headgear and a back brace, and a severe case of acne. His friend also had acne, was overweight with thick framed glasses. He looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place him.

"That was you?" I was astonished.

This was you," he mimicked, he picked up my tag and waved it.

"I know how it feels to be a target for people like Tanya. One question, though, if you hated high school so much why did you come back," he asked.

"I promised a friend since she couldn't make it. She was hoping karma caught up with them, but it doesn't look like it did. I still feel like I'm a step behind, I'm not married, let alone dating anyone. I'm sure not pregnant like everyone seems to be," I lamented.

"Let's get out here and I'll buy you a drink somewhere?" His ears turned pink. "That's if I'm not too forward. I can just have you drop me off at the hotel."

"I think we are over being too forward after that kiss. Unfortunately, Forks doesn't have any bars, and it's getting late so going to the hotel is probably a good idea." I was staying there too, since my dad, Charlie, moved to La Push when he remarried.

"Okay." Edward looked disappointed but started to drive.

"Wait, why are you staying in the hotel?" I asked.

"I have someone who can grab me in the morning. All our rentals are gone due to several events in the area. This is actually my car you'll be borrowing," he answered.

"You're going to lend me your car? You don't even know me." I was flabbergasted.

"I felt horrible for the situation that Lauren put you in. You could've been seriously hurt due to her stupidity. She has been fired by the way." He clenched the wheel as his anger started to build.

"You didn't need to do that. It could've been an honest mistake." I felt guilty.

"Wasn't my call, it was the boss's decision. Plus, it wasn't the first time she made an error, this was strike three."

He pulled into the parking lot and into a spot. We both opened our doors at the same time, and Edward shot me a frown.

"Don't guys open doors for ladies where you're from?" He looked annoyed when he walked over to my side of the car.

"I don't think I've ever had a guy open the door for me. Except, you earlier." I shrugged.

The night air was cold and goosebumps appeared on my arms. I rubbed them to keep warm. Edward grabbed a duffle bag from the back.

"I should let you get inside. Here are the keys, you can return it to the Enterprise Rent-a-Car lot at the airport and I can pick it up later." He held out his keys.

"Actually, I have a better idea. I am on an early flight tomorrow. How about you just give me a ride. That will save your friend from coming out here and you lending me a car," I suggested.

"Are you sure? You're not going to visit your parents or anything?"

"No. I came out here last minute, and my dad and his second wife had decided to take a vacation to visit her daughter in Hawaii. So nothing is keeping me here." I swallowed thickly.

"Okay, that works. I'll see you in the morning, I'm going to go check in." He smiled.

"Tomorrow." I forced a smile as I felt a twinge in my chest, because even though I barely knew him. I didn't want to say good-bye just yet.

 **EfE**

"So…" Alice prompted without saying hello.

"You owe me. Big time. Colossal. Like naming the baby after me." I tried to dry my hair with one hand and as I held the phone with the other.

"I think Jasper would have a problem with me naming our son Isabella." She laughed.

"I thought you said your Chinese calendar or something said you're having a girl." I tossed the towel towards the bathroom. It landed on the floor just outside the door.

"It did, but I put my wedding ring on a string and dangled it over my belly and it swung back and forth, indicating that it is a boy," Alice announced happily.

"It isn't mumbo jumbo." I heard her speak away from the phone to Jasper.

"So no dirt?" Alice sounded disappointed.

"Well, I think you were right about James. But besides that, no. Tanya, although orange, is still a skinny bitch. I swear every girl beside her that I came across is pregnant or just had a baby," I lamented.

"Well, don't drink the water. You wouldn't want to come back knocked up," she teased.

"I know you can't get pregnant drinking water. It was a joke." She was speaking to Jasper.

"Honestly, that man can't take a joke." Alice groaned. "So nothing good happened?"

I hesitated, not sure if I should tell her about Edward. Technically nothing transpired.

"Something did happen, didn't it. You had sex in the maintenance closet with Emmett, didn't you?"

"No and ew! He's happily married."

"Tyler?"

"No!"

"Mike?"

"Good lord, no!"

"What?" Alice spoke away from the phone.

"Jasper wants me to tell you how unsanitary those closets are and that he hopes that you used protection." I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Tell him I got a thousand bucks a pop, and it's all thanks to the dress he approved." I snickered.

Alice snorted then repeated what I said. I heard expletives before a door slammed. "I don't think I have ever seen him so flustered." She laughed.

"There was this guy. He came to drop off a new car to me since the first one broke down. I had him meet me at the reunion. And I think my sanity may need to be checked because I went up to him and greeted him as if he was my boyfriend—to save face. Someone, somewhere granted me some mercy and he played along."

"Really was he cute? What's his name? You know Jasper has a cousin in that area, I bet we could've gotten him to stand in. Actually, nevermind, if he's as brutally honest as Jasper it wouldn't have worked. So tell me about this guy," Alice begged.

"Well, he's Edward from Enterprise." I lifted the curtain and peered out the window and glanced toward the car; I frowned and squinted my eyes.

 _Was he sleeping in his car?_

"Hello…Bella…His name is Edward Von Enterprise? Is that German? Bella?" Alice sounded exasperated.

"I gotta go."

"No…wait."

I hung up before she could finish.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my key and jacket. It was even colder now, I hurried over to the car and knocked on the window. Edward looked up from his phone startled when he recognized me as he rolled down his window.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I wanted to ask you that. Why are you in your car?" I crossed my arms in front me to keep my coat closed.

"There were no rooms available, so I'm going to sleep in my car." He shrugged.

"Come on. You can share my room." I had his door open before my mind could catch up with me.

"Are you sure? We're still strangers after all." Edward looked perplexed.

 _He's right. What if he's a stalker that will kill me while I'm sleeping?_

 **EfE**

"Of course, clumsy moí would be the one to slip on the wet spot in the cafeteria. I lost my tray and my spaghetti flew and landed on Tanya's head. She's screamed 'my hair' as the rest of the students laughed their asses off at me. Maybe that's why she hates me."

Edward leaned back in the chair with his legs over the arm, laughing so hard he clutched his stomach. "You're making this up. That sounds like it was straight from a teen movie or a sitcom."

"Oh. I wish that I was." I was surprised that I was laughing at one my most embarrassing moments.

"My senior year, I worked up the courage to ask my crush to prom. I stood in front of her trying not to stutter. I opened my mouth and then I experience some flatulence." The tips of his ears turned pink.

"You farted in front of her." I tried not to giggle

"Big time. Not one of those small toots, either. Since the hallway was mostly empty, it echoed and to add insult to injury, it smelled horrific." He grimaced.

"Oh, no. Do I want to know what happened next?" I covered my mouth.

"She ran down the hall shrieking. I was known after that as Stinkward for the rest of the year. Thankfully, it was only about a month until graduation." He shook his head.

I couldn't help it, but I couldn't hold in my giggles anymore. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh." But that only made me laugh harder.

Edward started chuckling too. "It's okay if it had happened to anyone else I would be laughing too. So needless to say, I never made it to prom."

"I didn't go to mine either." I sympathized with him.

He paused looking at me for a moment then pulled out his phone and started tapping on it. I was glad that I invited him back in with me. Well, more like dragged—Alice would have a field day if she found out. I probably shouldn't tell her.

We had spent the last two hours just talking and trading stories in our pajamas. Edward was a very sweet guy. It figures that Mr. Perfect would live so far from me.

Ed Sheeran's, _Thinking Out Loud_ started playing loudly from his phone as he stood and offered his hand to me.

"Come dance with me." His eyes glowed with warmth.

"You don't want to dance with me. I'll only step on your foot or something." I looked up at him from lying on my stomach on the bed.

"It's all in the leading. Come on." He pouted.

"All right, but I warned you. When you're walking with a limp for the rest of your life, you'll only have yourself to blame," I cautioned with a smile. I climbed off the bed and stood in front of him.

"Dually noted." He snickered as he pulled me into his arms.

We swayed to the music as we danced barefoot and by some miracle, it was going very smoothly. His eyes locked on mine and his smile lit his whole face as he spun us in a small circle.

"See, it's all—"

At that moment, I tripped over someone's discarded shoe. I started to fall backward, Edward tried to catch me, but ended up landing on top of me on the bed.

"You were saying." I burst out laughing.

"I should've kept my mouth shut." He started to shake with laughter too.

"You jinxed us," I accused teasingly.

He smirked and started to tickle me. I squealed and squirmed as his fingers ghosted over my ribs.

Something changed and his eyes grew darker and hooded. The tickles became more like soft caresses. My giggles faded into moans and my breath hitched. His face was inches from mine.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he pleaded roughly.

When I didn't respond, he kissed me and I swear my heart stopped for a moment before speeding up.

"Bella—" he begged.

My response was to bury my fingers in his hair and pull him back to me.

 **EfE**

Rain splattered on the windows of the brownstone as I stared out at the Boston skyline from Alice and Jasper's Cambridge apartment.

I had been back two weeks, and I missed him like crazy. I couldn't wrap my mind around how he got under my skin so quickly. The next morning when we awoke should've been awkward but it wasn't. I was never the type to have one night stands, but it seemed natural.

We parted ways at the airport. As soon as I snapped my seatbelt, I burst into tears involuntary, and the person next to me must have thought I was nuts. We had exchanged numbers and we've been texting each other daily. He was moving soon to help his cousin Whitty with his business.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? You haven't been yourself since you came back from Forks?" Alice seemed concerned.

I looked over to her where she sat on the couch, looking exhausted, trying to feed Maggie. Margaret Isabella Whitlock came into the world screaming three days ago. She had gotten her hair and lungs from her mother, but had her dad's green eyes.

"I'm fine. Is it weird that I miss him so much." I leaned against the wall.

"Who, that Enterprise guy?" Alice raised the baby up to burp her. "You're in love with him."

"How can I love him? He's practically a stranger." I argued weakly.

"Face it my friend, you fell hard and fast. Why else did you fu…make whoopie with him so quickly. That isn't like you. He was special and somewhere inside you know it." She switched to the opposite side to feed Maggie.

"Make whoopie? Really, Alice." I snorted.

"Don't deflect to avoid facing the truth." Alice gave me a pointed look. "When Jasper gets back with his cousin, go call Enterprise guy."

"His cousin? I thought you said it was his brother?" I asked confused.

"I guess they were so close growing up they were more like brothers. I never met him myself since he was in Europe and couldn't get back for the wedding." Alice shrugged, she pulled a blanket up to be discreet.

 _It couldn't be, right? I was being too hopeful. What are the chances…_

"We're back. We had to stop because my bro had suddenly decided to be Prince Charming and get flowers for every girl in the place," Jasper called.

They came into view and my heart stopped as butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. I watched as he handed flowers to Alice first, but I felt like I was stuck underwater until he turned my way.

"Bella, this is my cousin—"

Before he could finish, Edward was across the floor in three strides and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Uhhh…am I missing something?" Jasper sounded confused.

"This is Edward from Enterprise." I gasped for breath when he let me breathe.

Alice squealed and said something, but I was too focused on Edward to catch what she said.

"Did you know?" I looked up at him.

"Only two days ago when I saw a picture of you holding the baby. I wanted to surprise you." He gave me a shy smile and handed me a bouquet of lilies.

"Best surprise ever." I returned the smile.

"So maybe now that we both live in the same town I can take you for that drink sometime?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I agreed.

Maybe it was officially my turn for a Happily Ever After.

 **A/N:**

 **To Meli,**

 **My thoughts and prayers are with you and your family through this difficult time. You're an inspiration to us all. I hope these stories give you a bit of cheer.**

 **-2brown-eyes/May T. Brown**

 **To my readers,**

 **This story is a one shot at the time. It was inspired by a commerical from Enterprise Rent-a-Car. Not sure how if the company is global but you can google it you want to see it. It is the 'Family Reunion' one. Thank you for all the love that you given this story.**


End file.
